


Yes, Professor

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Professor Potter has some company after detention.





	Yes, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comment porn for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/), [this one](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/167767.html?view=2016087#t2016087) from [](http://babblingbrook42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://babblingbrook42.livejournal.com/)**babblingbrook42** ’s interview.

** Yes, Professor **

"Good night, Professor Potter!" the seventh year Hufflepuff called out as she left detention. She was the last of a dozen he'd assigned detention to this evening.

Snape pushed off from the wall behind Harry's desk as he leaned back in his chair and pressed the bridge of his nose with forefinger and thumb, skewing his glasses.

"Now do you see what imbeciles they are?" Snape hissed. "It's only the second week of classes and you've assigned more detentions than I have."

Harry shuddered. "I think if I began assigning detentions to be served with you, I wouldn't be assigning as many."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you stating these dunderheads _want_ to spend time with you?"

Harry straightened his glasses and grinned. "I think so. You seem to, so why is that so shocking?"

With one hand, Snape pulled Harry from his chair, pushing him face-first against the wall. With quick motions, he'd freed himself from his trousers and raised Harry's robes. Harry had worn nothing under his robes that day on a dare from Professor McGonagall. Harry moaned softly as Snape rubbed his cock against Harry's arse.

"I find other benefits to spending time with you," Snape growled in Harry's ear, pressing him flat to the stone wall. He used a finger against Harry's pucker, a surprised gasp betraying him when he discovered Harry already lubed and prepped.

"I... on my break, I considered you might pay me a visit," Harry murmured.

With an inarticulate growl, Snape parted Harry's cheeks and drove himself inside. Harry grunted with the motion, then moaned. His noises, soft murmurs and moans, urged Snape on, each thrust scraping his cheek against the wall, abrading it and his palms as he braced himself.

Harry groaned a final time as Snape took his cock into one hand, stroking him frantically. He came over Snape's hand and the underside of his robes, his sighing moan covered by Snape's grunts as he spilled himself into Harry.

Never one for sharing a gentle post-coital moment, Snape allowed his cock to slip from Harry and Harry's robes to fall haphazardly to the floor. Readjusting his own trousers and robes, he sounded almost amused when he said, "Yes, definite benefits, Professor."


End file.
